


A Princess's Concern

by StarDragon25



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Concern, F/M, Rare Pair, This pairing is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: Sonia goes to the library to entertain herself, however she encounters Nagito.





	A Princess's Concern

Today was a rather boring day for Sonia. The Novoselic princess decided to go to the library, hoping to some interesting information that would occupied for awhile.

 

Arriving at her destination, she pushed the doors opened and walked inside, looking at the large rows of books filling many shelves. Sonia walked around, wondering which books to chose from.

 

“Hmm…. should I go with horror or fantasy, perhaps?,” she asks. The options seemed endless to her.

 

As she continued to look around, Sonia spotted someone from the corner of her eye. And that person was Nagito Komaeda, who was currently reading a book while sitting down in a chair.

 

“Nagito?,” Sonia whispered to herself. She had forgotten that he wasn’t with the others who were currently still at the hotel. She now felt guilty for forgetting about him. Despite his flaws, Sonia believed that he had some good in him and was simply misunderstood.

 

“Should I approach him and alert him of my presence?” She figured that there would be no harm in talking to him….. right?

 

Sonia took a deep breath and exhaled. She could do this. She walked over to Nagito and cleared her throat. “Um, Nagito?”

The lucky student looked up from his book and saw Sonia. “Oh, Sonia? This is unexpected. I guess I am lucky after all,” he said with a smile. “What pleasure do I owe to this meeting with the Ultimate Princess?”

“Oh, you see… I came here to find some entertaining books to pass the time and I saw you here, so I… decided to greet you,” she explains.

The smile on his face didn't waver. “You shouldn't force yourself to greet trash like me. Especially not the Ultimate Princess.”

 

“Please stop!,” she cries out.

 

“Hm? Stop what?,” Nagito frowns.

 

“This whole… self-deprecating talk about yourself. It's not healthy. I’m…. worried about you, Nagito.”

 

Her concern for him grew even more. She didn't like when he talked about himself that way,

 

“But it's true. I’m garage, in fact not even garage would want me.”

 

“That's not true! You are not filth!,” She raises her voice, her words commanded Komaeda to listen to her.

 

“Nagito, you have worth. As a member of the Novoselic royal family, I care about everyone of my people. And most of all, I care about my friends.”

 

“You considered me a friend? Me, a lowly piece of trash?”

 

Sonia gave him a serious look. “Yes. Despite what you have done in the past, I still consider you a friend. Please understand that I’m concerned about you. The sadness in her eyes couldn't be contained for much longer as she was about to cry.

 

Seeing the Princess being driven to tears because of him really stung his heart. He sighed, she really did mean it. If he brushed this off, it would be insulting to her.

 

“Sonia, please don't cry..” He closes his book and stands up.”If you consider me a friend, then…. I’ll   
accept it. But I’m warning you, being with me will bring misfortune to you.”

 

Sonia wipes the tears away and smiles. “That doesn't matter to me. I just want to be friends with you.”

She bows to him. “I must be going now. Have a good rest of the day, Nagito.”

 

She raises her head and turns around, walking out of the library. As she walked away, a smile appeared on his face. “Friend, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing deserves more attention, I think it has a chance.


End file.
